This invention relates generally to a textile machine and, more particularly, to a warper for drawing multiple textile strands from a supply such as a creel and for winding the strands on a rotatable drum or beam. The beam comprises a central mandrel and further comprises a pair of axially spaced end flanges projecting radially outwardly from the ends of the mandrel. It is customary for the warper to be capable of handling beams of different lengths, that is to say, beams having differently spaced end flanges.
In some warpers, a pressor roll or ironing roll is located between the flanges and rotates about an axis extending parallel to the axis of the beam. The ironing roll presses against the threads as they are wound around the beam and helps achieve a pack of uniform density on the beam.
With prior warpers, the ironing roll is rotatably supported by cradle-type bearings. Whenever the warper is changed over to handle a beam of different length, it is necessary to remove the ironing roll from the warper and to install a longer or shorter roll. This is a time-consuming task and, in addition, requires that several rolls of different lengths be made available for use by the warper.